


[TSN/NYSM2/DE]Por una Cabeza(一步之遥)

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：NC-17简介：Eduardo不仅和Daniel跳了一支舞，还进行了一次交易*其他*：赠my北鼻¬itle=





	[TSN/NYSM2/DE]Por una Cabeza(一步之遥)

1

　　Ding-dong, new case's coming.

　　纽约，高级商业宴会。目标，国际原油期货投资预案。

　　难度系数二级，Daniel转了转手里的笔，默默在心里评估，但回报率却足够诱人。

　　风险和利润成正比，还伴随着等量的刺激，待业太久的四骑士们都蠢蠢欲动。

　　闲扯一番，几分钟过后，Daniel敲下了键盘上的回车键。

　　That's a DEAL.

　　

2

　　刺激有些过头了。

　　连Daniel都到了手忙脚乱的地步。

　　他们几个是单独行动，到Daniel这环时其他三个都安全脱身了。问题出在那台电脑上，拷贝完成99%的时候，它突然从破解状态跳到了红灯报警，Daniel都傻眼了，只能匆匆拔下U盘，离开了办公室。

　　接下来的你追我躲向来是Daniel所拿手的，他把黑框眼镜，假发套，旧卫衣统统从自己身上扒下来，再随手把它们扔到不起眼的角落。

　　现在的他进入到了正厅，派对开到一半，各路商届名流新贵扎堆的场所，Daniel庆幸自己的伪装还算及格。

　　但他真的太讨厌需要穿正装的任务了，Daniel不耐烦地松了松快勒得他喘不过气的领带。

　　无趣。

　　人群的另一头传来骚动，Daniel绷紧了神经，熟悉的几个FBI警员和这里的保安正朝他的方向走来。

　　或许是不想引起不必要的麻烦，他们潜行得小心又缓慢，试图抓到那个捣乱的窃贼。

　　Daniel在心里开始计时。他有十分钟的时间，掩人耳目地混迹过去，不露痕迹。

　　蓝色的眼眸冷静地环顾了四周一圈。

　　三米开外有一位穿着和他眼睛一样颜色西装的家伙。

　　并且，神奇地，奇迹般地，吸引了Daniel的注意力。

　　Daniel的脑袋光速运转起来，完美计划正在成形。

　　Ten minutes to go.

　　Let the flirting begin.

　　

3

　　Daniel对自己很有信心，他长得英俊，又魅力十足，最重要的是擅长调情，无论性别，男男女女都喜欢他。

　　而这次是个例外。

　　短短几小时之内，任务失败还不够，Daniel在这儿又吃了瘪。

　　今天是属于他的什么滑铁卢之日吗。

　　即使心里已经攒了一大堆自带消音的单词，Daniel也还是继续故作优雅。

　　尬聊。

　　仿佛这个长得跟卡通形象差不多的家伙没有一脸冷漠地看着他似的。

　　“让我猜一下，你一定有拉美的血统。”

　　对方瞄了他一眼，并不搭话，反而从侍者那里取了一杯香槟。

　　Daniel不客气地坐在了他旁边，从桌上的小碟子里拿了一颗沾着奶油的樱桃。

　　“J. Daniel Atlas.”

　　“……”

　　“哦，看来我遇到个吝啬到连名字都不愿意交换的先生。”

　　“……Saverin.”

　　“奇怪的名字。”

　　“Eduardo Saverin.”

　　Daniel笑得一脸得意，“Nice to meet you.”

　　

4

　　三分钟过去了，Daniel才要到了对方的名字。

　　他当然听过这个名字。Saverin家的小少爷，和去年闹得沸沸扬扬的天价官司。

　　可当下他没有时间挖掘别人的历史了，他们坐的位置很显眼，周围穿着光鲜的人走来走去，那群讨厌的条子很快就能发现他了。

　　音乐的前奏响起，小提琴的声音悠扬地回荡在整个大厅。

　　开始有人结伴到舞池上跳舞。

　　“你有一双好看的眼睛，Edu。”Daniel伸手去碰Eduardo握住高脚杯的手指，对方的指尖动了动，但没有抽开手。

　　Eduardo只是接着用平静又似乎能洞悉Daniel所有目的的眼神望着他。

　　“群星的每一次升空都令我觉得秋波在闪动——非常适合你。”也许是敌人离这里的距离越来越近，Daniel越是不经头脑地想要尽快搞定Eduardo。因为他需要掩护，不动声色地瞒过他们的眼睛，而Eduardo是眼下最好的选择。

　　“谢谢，”他确定Eduardo嘴角勾起的弧度是个嘲讽的符号，“顺便，这是爱伦坡纪念亡妻的诗。”

　　Oops.

　　

5

　　尬撩。

　　Daniel可以随性地应付大大小小的表演，自负地完成一个个精妙有趣的魔术，甚至从容地和警察们玩猫鼠游戏，却在Eduardo这里摔了个跟头。

　　比他还狂妄自大，又碍于教养，维持着好脾气的小少爷。

　　大不了就是被带到警察局，Daniel这时候比较在意的对象变成了面前的，Eduardo本人。

　　非常有趣，也非常容易激起人的胜负心。

　　还有控制欲，尤其是对Daniel这种顶级的控制狂来说。

　　Eduardo的手机震动了一下，他抿着唇随意地划开屏幕，然后愣住。Daniel感觉到他之前还嚣张高傲的气场一下子就收敛了。

　　空气变得有些凝固，Eduardo抬起头，两只眼睛睁的很大，就直勾勾地盯着Daniel。

　　Daniel的喉头不自然地滚动了一下。

　　看到几米开外的保安，Eduardo再次把视线放到Daniel身上。

　　好像只在这偏头又转回来的一瞬间，他就把这一切都理清楚了。

　　“噢……”Eduardo恍然大悟一般，像找出凶手的侦探，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒。他重复了一遍这个单音节词，音量却相比前面的那一声压低了不少，还带着暧昧的拖长，“噢～”

　　

6

　　穿帮。

　　“你想躲过那帮家伙的追捕，对不对，著名的魔术大师？”Eduardo前倾了上身，Daniel看到他解开的衬衣领口里露出的锁骨，“或者我该叫你，盗窃大师？”语气轻佻得和之前修养良好的贵公子判若两人。

　　Daniel知道瞒不住了，也不否认，反倒比之前轻松了不少。他撇嘴做了个鬼脸，彻底扯开了从一开始就让他很不舒服的领带。

　　“所以你的计划是什么？”Eduardo抿了一口杯子里澄黄的液体，修长的食指在杯沿上来回划动。

　　“这还重要么？”Daniel耸耸肩，眼睛追随着Eduardo白皙的手腕，余光扫过他秀气的脸蛋。

　　“你不怕被那帮跟屁虫给逮住？”Daniel假装没看出Eduardo的一脸幸灾乐祸。

　　“你忘了，我是骑士，总会摆脱他们的。”他发誓捕捉到了对方眼睛里的好奇和笑意。

　　“提醒一下，你似乎忘记反派是谁了。”Eduardo从凳子上站起来，把原本褶皱起的衣摆抚平，重新扣上西装的扣子。他的腰看着就像一只手就可以圈起来似的，Daniel用他魔术师特有的精准目光测量了一番，足够肆无忌惮。

　　Eduardo也不发作，就站在他面前任由对方放肆的视线一遍遍打量自己，而后呼吸一屏，对着Daniel扯出一个称得上是甜蜜的笑，再凑到他的侧颈。

　　“你还有最多六十秒的时间，我觉得他们快发现你了。”

　　带着湿气的低语萦绕在Daniel的耳边，以及若有若无的男士香水的味道都足以挑起Daniel的神经和情绪。

　　于是在剩下的五十九秒里，Daniel脑子里第一个闪过念头竟然是——

　　基督耶稣，他他妈的真是太性感了，FUCK。

　　FUCK.

　　

7

　　音符缓缓从提琴手的指尖流泻而出，两个人之间的气氛也随之缓和。

　　Por una Cabeza，一步之遥。

　　探戈舞曲的极致代表，旋律缠绵且高贵动人。

　　“三十秒。”Eduardo把手搭在Daniel的肩上，隔着衣料Daniel却意外地感受到了一股无形的电流。

　　他站起身，一把捉住Eduardo微凉的手腕，另一只手扣在了他纤细的腰上。

　　Eduardo被他突然的动作吓了一跳，睫毛扑扇了好几下，但也没有推开他。

　　“二十秒，”他说，“他们就在你背后，哦，他们注意到我们了。”

　　对认识不到一个小时的人，Eduardo轻易地用了“我们”这个词。

　　“他们靠近了。”

　　“你不知道，”Daniel向前走了几步，Eduardo跟着后退，“靠得越近，越容易被迷惑。”

　　The more you think you see, the less you see.

　　

8

　　Daniel拉着Eduardo的手，迅速地把他带到舞池中间，速度快到Eduardo都来不及反应。四周已经有了一大群翩翩起舞的绅士淑女，他们显得格格不入，却又不怎么起眼。

　　这样奢靡的聚会上，取向和爱好从来都是最无关紧要的小事，唯一值得在乎的，只有个体的享乐罢了。

　　“好主意。”Eduardo伏在Daniel不怎么宽厚却结实的肩膀上咯咯笑，脚下配合着Daniel踩步子。

　　他们靠得很近，身体相互接触，重心些微偏移。Eduardo察觉到了Daniel主要偏向右脚，因此在和他交换了几个步子之后便鼓着脸开始抗议。

　　“但为什么是我跳女步？”

　　Daniel对他眨了眨眼，不答话，伸长手臂刻意引导，让Eduardo做了个绕轴转身。

　　“你知道你是真的有点不自量力的吧，要我跳女步？”Eduardo不依不饶地挑衅，在就着Daniel拦在他腰部的手臂后倾，完成一个完美的仰角之后。

　　“可是，Edu，你天生适合转圈圈，不是吗？”Daniel捏了捏手掌底下韧性十足的腰身，被Eduardo快速地瞪了一眼，“你有一副适合跳舞的身材，舞步轻盈得像最优雅的名媛。”

　　“那我就更没有理由跟你跳了，”Eduardo咬清楚了每个词的发音，“从开始到现在，你已经踩错很多步了。”他尖锐地指出，丝毫不给人留余地。

　　但Daniel没有感到被刁难，他早就过了能轻易被惹恼的年纪。Eduardo虽然涉世未深，但也绝不是会无缘无故给人难堪又招人烦的小屁孩。他其实是在对着Daniel发脾气，任性，甩脸色。Daniel这么聪明，当然一眼就能看穿。

　　“探戈无所谓错步，跳错了，接着跳下去就是了，”Daniel笑眯眯地对着Eduardo的耳朵呼气，满意地看着裸露在外的皮肤泛起粉红，“不像人生。”

　　“……停止跟我说帕西诺的台词。”相反，倒是Eduardo被Daniel给弄得气急败坏起来，不知道是因为吃瘪还是对他不要脸程度的不满，或许两者都有。

　　“你真可爱，”Daniel发誓这句话发自内心，为表真挚，他又说了一遍，“你真可爱，Eduardo。”

　　

9

　　确定那帮能威胁Daniel的人都离开了正厅，Eduardo松开了贴在对方肩上的手。

　　“你安全了，”Eduardo冷冷地说到，“可以放开我了。”

　　啊，无情的小家伙。

　　Daniel暗自腹诽，手上力道却一点也没轻下来。随着乐曲到了高潮，他搂着Eduardo越转越快，动作也越来越大胆，渐渐的，其他的人都挪到了边沿，用欣赏的眼光注视着他们，准确地说，是注视着Eduardo。正如Daniel所说，他跳得比任何一个名媛都好都标准，美丽修长，漂亮却不艳俗。

　　“够了，停下来，大家都没跳了。”Eduardo小声地向Daniel抗议，他讨厌这种备受瞩目的感觉，可是即便如此，他还是敬业地协调着全身动作，踩准每个拍子。

　　“嘘——注意听音乐，你还有六十秒的时间。”Daniel保证他没有在为之前的事斤斤计较，可Eduardo满眼都是不信。

　　“我们必须为大家表演到结束，Eduardo，这是规矩，”Daniel狡黠又认真地说，“行有行规，无论发生什么，都得有精彩的落幕。”

　　音乐的节奏越推越快，在独特的切分音下两个人配合得也愈发默契，既华丽高雅，又热情狂放。

　　难舍难分。

　　三十秒。Eduardo跳完最后一个交叉步，重新贴近Daniel。

　　二十秒。Daniel扣紧Eduardo的后腰，把他抱离地面。

　　十秒。Daniel搂着Eduardo转了最后一圈。

　　落地时，Daniel鞠躬谢幕，Eduardo站在一边，心跳如擂鼓，血液流动加速，脑子空白了一瞬间。

　　

10

　　众人纷纷鼓掌，伴以微笑。Eduardo才反应过来，他颔首向大家致谢，然后快步走下了舞池。

　　从侍者那里要了一杯马提尼，还没凑到嘴边，Daniel就又靠到了他旁边的吧台上。

　　这次他递上了一朵玫瑰，绅士地，“Saverin先生果然没有令我失望，你让全场的人都移不开眼睛。”

　　“我当然是最好的，”一向谦逊有礼的Eduardo像是变了个人，他傲慢得像不屑于炫耀的艺术家，“不过下次得换一个更得体的舞伴。”但不停躲避的眼神出卖了他，Daniel只觉得他是个犹豫不安的孩子。

　　至此，Daniel的眼睛里的深蓝再也没能沉淀下去，其中强烈的侵略性在嚣张地翻涌，他没有笑了，而是盯着Eduardo因为沾上酒液而红润可口的嘴唇，目光如炬。

　　“你和男人做过吗？”Daniel直截了当地发问，“我现在就想把你带回酒店房间，再跟你胡闹一整夜。”声音低沉，削尖的下颌让Daniel的轮廓看上去像刀刻一样分明。

　　加重了“一整夜”的咬字，让Eduardo感到了明显的危机感和被冒犯，可他只是咬住下唇，不发一语。

　　沉默了好长一段时间，Eduardo终于开口了。

　　他只说了一个字。

　　“好。”

 

11

　　预想的跟眼下的场景有些不一样。Daniel在跟沉默寡言的Eduardo道貌岸然一路后，回到酒店房间就忍不住原形毕露。

　　哦，和他猜的一样，Eduardo的乳头是粉红色的。Daniel把Eduardo推到床头，他听到Eduardo的背重重地撞到横栏上，对方只是稍稍地皱了皱眉，并没有挣脱他的禁锢。

　　不满于Eduardo的衬衫只有前襟敞开，Daniel用他昂贵且自带身价的手指毫不客气地解开了所有的钮扣，Eduardo单薄却纹理分明的胸膛就暴露在他面前。

　　冷气下两个小红点都敏感地挺立了起来，Daniel情不自禁地伸手对着那里又揉又掐，Eduardo的喉咙不自在地吞咽了一下，偏过头去不看Daniel的脸和手指。

　　场面一度十分猥亵——变态盗窃犯把名门小少爷剥个半光抵在床上，两只爪子还捏着人家的乳头。

　　靠，这就是活脱脱的性骚扰现场直播。Daniel的手没轻没重地在Eduardo身上留下印痕，Eduardo总算憋不住轻声痛呼，回头恶狠狠地瞪了Daniel一眼。

　　“你真的和男人做过吗？”Daniel低头舔了舔被他玩弄得硬的像小石头一样的乳尖，没有得到Eduardo的回答，Daniel便合拢了牙齿，叼着它轻咬，还用舌头戳来戳去。

　　“……当然，啊！”Eduardo感受到胸前的混蛋在对着那里吮吸，用了真想吸出点什么的力气。

　　这当然不怎么舒服，Eduardo抗拒的不得了，却一直忍着没有一脚把他从自己身上踹下去。

　　Daniel对他的答案不置可否，嘴上不停地吮吻着Eduardo小巧的乳首，一边从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂和安全套。

　　终于，他放过了Eduardo快要破皮的小奶头，拉开了一些距离。

　　“脱衣服。”Daniel呼吸粗重，自觉地把自己的衣服一件件扒掉，同时也用眼神催促着一动不动的Eduardo。

　　Eduardo咬咬牙，主动解开了皮带扣，脱下了要掉不掉的衬衫，不一会儿全身就只剩一条内裤。

　　面对全裸的Daniel，Eduardo故意错开了视线，下一秒却被Daniel给掰正了脑袋。

　　“你在躲什么？”Daniel的声音像是具有磁性，Eduardo被诱使得跟他四目相对。

　　“唔……难道是在害怕，小斑比？”

　　“胡扯！”Eduardo咬牙切齿，脸蛋气得通红。

　　“那就别耽误时间了，”正中Daniel的下怀，他好心地帮忙脱掉了Eduardo的内裤，再分开Eduardo长得过分的双腿，拉过Eduardo的手把冰凉的润滑剂挤到他的指尖上，“快，自己做润滑。”

　　以肉眼可见的速度，Eduardo的耳垂都红透了。

　　美味。

　　

12

　　不难猜到，Eduardo跟他上床是带有目的的。

　　Daniel一眼就看出Eduardo对同性间性爱的不适应，但他不戳破，好整以暇地盯着Eduardo为难又羞赧地举着那根沾有润滑剂的手指，停在半空中。

　　跟他不同，小Edu乖顺地伏在Eduardo深棕色的毛发里，而Daniel的阴茎剑拔弩张地勃起着，甚至有点疼痛。

　　老天，他真的太想上他了。

　　“你不知道要怎么做吗？”Daniel跻身于Eduardo敞开的腿间，用硬挺的阴茎磨蹭Eduardo的，摩擦的快感让Daniel的茎头溢出前液，全部流到了Eduardo的下体。

　　“把手指插进你的小屁股，给自己涂润滑剂……因为待会儿我要用它，”Daniel挺了挺腰，让Eduardo更为直观地感受他，“用它操你。”

　　饶是再有修养，Eduardo不能忍了。他依旧一言不发，只是闷哼着抵抗Daniel压着他的身体。

　　于是Daniel一口咬住了Eduardo的嘴唇，不顾Eduardo的挣扎，把舌头伸进Eduardo的口腔，疯狂地亲吻着他，直到Eduardo大到夸张的眼睛里泛起水汽，吻到喘不过气，Daniel才离开Eduardo的嘴。

　　被亲得缺氧的Eduardo没力气反抗了，他靠在枕头上咳嗽，Daniel也粗喘着，可还在不停地啄吻他的鼻尖和唇角。

　　Eduardo有些发抖。

　　太可怕了，Daniel表现得就像是想把他一口吃下去一样。

　　

13

　　接下来Daniel就不再克制了。他重新拿过润滑剂涂在手上，又抹了很多在自己的阴茎上。

　　手指刚一插进Eduardo的后穴，Daniel就发现Eduardo的整个后背都僵硬住了。他试着来回抽送了几次，却被紧闭的肌肉环给阻挡得十分吃力。

　　“放松，Eduardo。”Daniel忍得都想直接用强的了，不过还是耐心地给他做着开扩，手指在Eduardo的私处转动戳弄。

　　可是对方并不怎么领情。Eduardo就跟突然反悔了一样，把自己绷得死死的，脸上却是一副逆来顺受的表情。

　　教科书一般经典的强迫范例，Daniel郁闷得想当场走人。

　　就在他叹了口气准备撤出手指时，Eduardo仿佛跟他心意相通地握住了他的手腕。

　　那只手的中指还留在他的屁股里。

　　Eduardo用两只手一起握住Daniel的手腕，慢慢地摆动腰胯，让那根手指在他体内进进出出。

　　这对Daniel来说，绝对算是限制级了。

　　从他的角度，Eduardo就是在自慰，借他的手指操自己。

　　Daniel在他停顿地时候又送了两根指头进去，Eduardo闭着眼睛发出像小动物发情的呻吟，身下的穴口含着它们不住地翕合，颜色也变成成熟的艳红，润滑剂让那里看起来湿漉漉的，泛着美好的光泽。

　　没有再让Eduardo动手，他轻松地挣开了Eduardo的双手，自己开始用手指欺负起了Eduardo。

　　三根手指粗暴地在Eduardo柔软的甬道里作乱，重重地捅着里面越来越骚的软肉，一遍遍地拿粗粝的指腹按摩Eduardo高温的内壁，指尖不时加以抠弄刺激。

　　“啊……嗯，嗯，疼！混蛋！”Eduardo双腿脱力地大敞，平坦的小腹却随着Daniel的指奸一抽一抽地痉挛，一直垂着的阴茎也半勃起了，前端红通通地在滴水。

　　看来Eduardo尝到甜头了，Daniel在对方的肠道扩张得足够时，拿出了Eduardo后穴里的手指。

　　他将就着手上残留的润滑剂，给自己撸了几把，让性器更加兴奋。Daniel撕开了安全套的包装，把透明的橡胶薄膜戴在了怒胀的阴茎上。

　　然后再抬起Eduardo的腿，把它们盘在腰上。

　　对准，下沉，推进，没入，一插到底。

　　完全进到Eduardo的身体里，Daniel放弃了所有的理智和隐忍。

　　

14

　　在他们做到换了一个体位，他被迫骑到Daniel的阴茎上时，Eduardo开始跟Daniel谈判。

　　最初的目的终于要浮出水面。

　　“商量一下，是我把你送警察局，还是你老实地跟我招供？”

　　“这样‘老实地’吗？”Daniel并没有很吃惊，他猜到了Eduardo或许会有什么不可告人的诉求。一只手握住Eduardo柔韧的腰身（手感比隔着衣服要好百倍），使劲向上顶了好几下，Daniel急促地喘息着。

　　Eduardo浪荡地放声尖叫，甜腻得像灌了蜜糖一样黏稠，被插得又难受又快乐。他跪起来了些，下面吐了一小截出来，不让Daniel插得太深，这会让他有被贯穿的错觉。

　　“那我们……嗯……不许都插进去！啊——我们……可以做个交易。”

　　Daniel被这小少爷的另一张小嘴吸得背脊发麻，他托住Eduardo的小屁股，另一只手掰开了Eduardo的腿根，粗鲁地把阴茎往上操进温暖湿润的甬道里。

　　“你要交易什么？”Daniel低头舔了舔对方红肿的乳头，再次对它又吸又咬，满意地感觉到这具身体瑟缩得更厉害。

　　“停……啊，太大了！不——等等……”Eduardo两眼失神，额头有层细密的汗珠，他被性交的快感带走太多注意力，以至于没办法完成前面的对话。

　　“我给你……哈……啊！我，我，你要的——”Eduardo努力维持着残存的意识，垂下眼却看见在他胸口卖力吸吮的Daniel，他的脑子里一阵恍惚。

　　吸他这里也会让他那么有感觉……

　　哦，下面含着的大家伙好像胀得更大了。

　　疼，但又很舒服。

　　最粗的根部插进去的时候Eduardo甚至觉得自己要被撑坏了，但穴口吞吃着又让他感到充实和满足。

　　不行……不行……快打住……

　　Eduardo被操得肚子里暖暖的又酸涩不止，他看不到对方是如何把身体的一部分给捅进去的，但他能最直接地感受到那根阴茎上的脉络和每次跳动。

　　“预案……”Eduardo咬住下唇强迫自己清醒，“我……给你，嗯——”

　　Daniel挑了挑眉，丝毫没有放慢顶胯的动作。他太紧了，反应也很青涩，Daniel可以认定刚才Eduardo说的是假话。

　　他就是个处子，第一次被男人干。

　　“你没有跟男人做过，你夹得我都疼了。”Daniel恶意地攻击身下人的敏感点，感受着那一阵阵纷乱的收缩。

　　Eduardo被激怒似的主动去迎合Daniel的捣干，但没几下就软了腰。

　　渐渐地，Eduardo的甬道被他干得又软又滑，不再生涩，而是柔和地包裹着男人尺寸粗大的阴茎。

　　恰到好处的氛围，荷尔蒙充满了整个房间。

　　Eduardo被不停地攻击前列腺，Daniel的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，擦过那个甜蜜腺体后再顶进最深处。湿滑的粘膜和内壁温柔地含住他，被挑逗得情欲高涨时会敏感地吸吮他的柱体和头部，两个人交合的地方被润滑剂和体液弄得湿泞不堪。

　　估计是累到极致了，Eduardo的脚尖绷成了一个漂亮的弧度，天鹅般优美的脖颈高高地仰起，他高潮了，毫无保留，连呼吸都屏住，阴茎里射出乳白的精液，弄脏了自己和Daniel的小腹。

　　下面的嘴里还吃着Daniel的阴茎，火热的甬道绞紧，臀部紧密地贴合，高潮中的Eduardo无意识又懒洋洋地缩动，Daniel受到了很好的照顾。

　　迷失在快乐里的Eduardo没有功夫也无暇顾及Daniel的过分，他掐着Eduardo的腰肢大开大合地侵犯着他的斑比，Eduardo被插得又胀又疼，却没办法反抗，只能呜咽着乖乖挨操。

　　甜美的小母鹿，Daniel抵着Eduardo的身体深处顶了几十次，沉浸在了剧烈的高潮里，他不得不咬着Eduardo白皙的脖子，在上面又啃又咬，制造吻痕，以缓解由强烈地射精带来的快感。

　　

15

　　体内的东西彻底软下来之后，Daniel让自己滑了出来，Eduardo无力地倒在了他的身上。

　　Daniel掐掐他挺翘的小屁股，把他推到一边，再摘掉安全套，打了个结扔进了垃圾桶里。

　　身旁的小少爷被操透了的样子简直异常赏心悦目，Daniel戳了戳Eduardo鼓起来的小脸，十分想笑，心里却有什么柔和的东西在漫延，像冰后初融的溪水。

　　打住，Daniel心里警铃大作，名为理性的弦提醒他这么看下去会坏事。

　　然而Daniel决定无视。

　　他是四骑士中的Lover，而Lover注定会去爱和被爱。

　　

16

　　Eduardo想要和他做交易。

　　当他累得连一根手指都不愿意动的时候，还费劲地爬起来跟Daniel交涉。

　　他想要Daniel帮他把家族戒指给偷回来。

　　这个故事Daniel是知道的，一年前Eduardo跟Facebook的最年轻亿万富翁CEO打那场占据各大经济版面头版的官司，为了反击对方暗示的Eduardo一面倚仗姓氏一面拿着自己父亲说事假装可怜虫的观点，Eduardo当即把戒指摘下来寄回了迈阿密，还宣布跟家族几近断绝关系并非博取同情的说辞，而是事实。

　　舆论再次不可逆转地倒向了Eduardo。落魄的小少爷，被最亲密的朋友构陷，足以赢得大部分人的同理心。

　　最后Eduardo拿回了属于他的一切，可他还是高兴不起来。

　　原本温和不设防的Eduardo变了很多，骨子里印刻的傲慢却日益凸显。

　　其实这才应该是他最本来的样子。家世优渥，自身也足够优秀，还长着一张好看的脸蛋，Eduardo本来就应该是个浑身上下散发着特权，有着坏脾气的家伙。

　　二十出头的他在最意气风发的时候被浇了一头冷水，一次失败的教训没能立刻让他成长，反而把他打击得后退了。

　　当时的他自以为是地觉得自己能独立地，不接受任何帮助地结束那场纷争，仅仅是被对方律师刺激了一下就急忙跟家里撇清关系。Eduardo当然后悔了，但他还是倔强地不肯跟家人联系。

　　持续了一年。

　　Daniel好笑地听着Eduardo幼稚的诉求，答应了他。

　　

17

　　离开纽约的前一个星期Daniel都无心回去跟另外三个伙伴集合，他把Eduardo电脑里的投资预案发给了他们，附上一句准备休假，便不见踪影，Lula气得往公寓里Daniel的房间变了一堆鸽子。

　　Daniel不时地出现在Eduardo身边，Eduardo不胜其烦，但也会为了不引人注目同意Daniel的诸多邀请。

　　大多数都是身体上的交流就是了。

　　Eduardo绝对是那种不能在床上吃苦头的人，只要Daniel不能让他舒服他一定会抱怨挣扎。

　　偏偏这么个娇贵的小少爷却把他吃得死死的。

　　Daniel无可奈何地先把自己从Eduardo的体内抽出去，把人抱到飘窗上，再跪下去给他口交。

　　头顶Eduardo的手指在他的发旋若有若无地打圈，在快乐到了极点的时候，他抓住了Daniel的耳朵，射进了Daniel嘴里。

　　再被操疼的时候Eduardo又如法炮制，揪着Daniel的耳朵不放，要他慢一点浅一点不准全部进去。

　　Daniel每次都觉得自己要被他气死了，可还是尽量地去迁就他。这么追求下去早晚尊严全无，Daniel有这个自觉，但依然甘之如饴。

　　身为Lover的底线已经快被Eduardo给踩没了。

　　

18

　　偷戒指的任务比Daniel想象的要容易很多。

　　难度系数几乎，不，根本就是零。

　　这座豪华的邸宅里，Eduardo的戒指就摆在他房间的书桌上，窗户还贴心地给他打开着。

　　可惜他并不是飞檐走壁的料。

　　戒指下面压了一张便签，用优雅繁复的花体写着Come back。

　　Come back. A S.

　　Daniel把那枚精美但沉重的戒指重新戴到Eduardo的手指里时，第一次看到Eduardo眼睛里流露出的脆弱和松动。

　　而这让Daniel想不顾一切地把他抱进怀里。

　　然后他这样做了。

　　难得地，Eduardo没有别扭地要挣脱。

　　

19

　　在第无数次揪耳朵之后，Daniel终于爆发了。

　　他把Eduardo的手腕绑在床柱上，狠狠地发泄了一通。

　　如果他没有在Eduardo啜泣时心软，也许就能彻底地树立威严了。

　　实际却是，他再次妥协了，功亏一篑。

　　“我不总是温柔的，Eduardo，”他细细地吻走Eduardo脸上的泪，半玩笑半认真地说着，“我不想对你温柔，我想把你按在床上，欺负你，强暴你，再把你操到哭都哭不出来。”

　　“但我一看到你的眼睛，我就心碎了，什么都做不下去。”

　　被解开手的Eduardo再一次，用尽全力地，揪了Daniel的耳朵。

　　两只一起。

　　巧克力色的眼睛里泪汪汪的，无言地控诉着委屈。

　　Daniel心情复杂。

　　

20

　　“其实失败也很美好，只不过我们很少有机会去经历。Eduardo，你应该把你的失败当作一笔财富。”

　　在正式确立关系后的某一天，Daniel跟Eduardo这样说到。

　　他们那时候远在英国，沿着泰晤士河岸散步，落日的余晖洒进水面里，泛出柔和的霞光。

　　Eduardo很吃惊地盯着眼前这个欺世盗名的魔术师，张了张嘴却不知道要说什么。

　　Daniel握住了他的手，干燥而温暖的手掌包裹着Eduardo的。

　　并不是Daniel突然转性想干涉些什么，他能感觉得出Eduardo在从之前的事情里走出来。

　　而他很想帮忙。

　　话虽这么说，但Daniel的内心深处在紧张。因为他实际上也不能为Eduardo做些什么，他更多地只是想Eduardo知道他的立场。

　　无条件地支持和包容。

　　Daniel想要他了解，想要被了解，但不是以强迫Eduardo暴露灵魂的方式。

　　那是Daniel从最初喜欢上Eduardo，就一直试图着要做的。

　　Eduardo的手回握了Daniel，橘黄色的落霞在他微笑着的侧面镀了一层柔光。

　　他用最软糯的嗓音对Daniel说了一句谢谢，Daniel不假思索地吻上了那个带着上扬弧度的唇角。

　　这比任何触及心灵的探讨或是告白都要管用。

　　

FIN


End file.
